The present invention relates to panels used for displaying to the public various types of information of a momentary or temporary nature which has to be rapidly visually appraised with no risk of change or error of interpretation.
In many fields display panels are used to display symbols or information which must be read without any danger of misinterpretation. This is the case of display panels in general which supply the results of games, forecasts and information of a utalitarian, industrial or didactic nature. Hitherto, the panels used have generally visualized and selected the sought information from a collection permanently carried by such a panel. Selection and visualization take place by means of removable identification means such as disks, rings or similar elements fixed, connected, mounted or associated in some other way with one or more informations so as to make them stand out and facilitate their visual distinction compared with the general collection carried by the panel.
In general, such means only prove to be moderately satisfactory because they do not make it possible to select in a rapid and practical manner information having to be retained and moreover they do not identify such information in a sufficiently clear and precise manner to make it stand out compared with the other information carried on the panel.
To obviate this disadvantage, information carrying panels are used on which the information is selectively visualized by independent illumination or lighting controlled by a control board. Such means certainly make it possible to solve the problem of identifying the symbols retained but, in view of their high price, they cannot be used for all possible applications of display panels.